Algo contigo
by ImPoSsIbLeS
Summary: pos es un DH, pero tb tiene a otras parejas , y sigue la historia! reviews! muakkk
1. Default Chapter

*****Prólogo*****  
  
Los pasos de una mujer joven se escuchaban en los pasillos de un hospital mágico , una accidente había ocurrido, y ella temía llegar demasiado tarde para ayudar a su amiga.  
  
Ginny Weasley estaba sangrando a causa de choque en un auto muggle, estaba volteando en "U" cuando un muggle se le atravesó en una camioneta, y pos supuesto, el carro de la bruja quedó destrozado, puesto que había dado varias vueltas de campana y termino de cabeza y el muggle terminó con heridas leves, no así como la bruja, que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el volante, y en un intento por escapar del auto, se había quebrado la pierna, minutos después se escuchaba una sirena...  
  
°°°°°Flash Back °°°°°°  
  
Ginny -comenzó diciendo el niño que vivió- no crees que es un poco tarde para que salgas en el coche?, No quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-Ehm... _ la menor de los Weasleys estaba pensando en la mejor respuesta que darle al amigo de su hermano mayor - no, no gracias  
  
-como digas  
  
°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°  
  
La Weasley no quería que nadie supiera que se dirigía a una reunión con un amigo que conoció años antes, en unas vacaciones en Fiji, se llamaba Richard Prince y era un apuesto estudiante de medicina, y ella iba a celebrar con él, la entrega de su diploma. 


	2. Just let it be

Cap1. Just let it be  
  
Hermione Granger no paraba de revisar su reloj muggle, al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la sala de emergencias del hospital de Londres, ella no sabia por donde ir, y tenia que preguntar cada 5 minutos a un interno o a una enfermera, en una de las esquinas que cruzaba se chocó con alguien, pero no pudo ver quien era por que andaba preocupada.  
  
-Oh, disculpa, es mi culpa, iba distraída...yo -No, no hay problema -en eso el levantó la mirada y vislumbró un cabello castaño enmarañado y unos bonitos zapatos de tacón simples -oh dios, son tus cosas?..lo siento mucho! - Hermione levantó la mirada justo en el momento en el que los dos habían cogido uno de los portafolios del muchacho y se miraron a los ojos...  
  
-mm...tiene uno espectaculares ojos verdes... pensó Hermione mientras el le tendía la mano en señal de saludo  
  
- me llamo Chistopher Rawlins, puedes llamarme Chris encantada, yo soy Hermione Granger Hermione?...me suena... como la hija de Helena de Troya, no? Jajajaja!, Si exacto... no se en que habrá estado pensando mi madre cuando tuvo que elegir un nombre! A ti te queda de maravilla, escogió muy bien  
  
Hermione calló por un instante analizando el bello rostro del hombre que estaba al frente suyo. Tenia unos lindos ojos verdes, que contrastaban con su intenso cabello negro azabache, su piel era tan blanca..., tenia unos labios rozados, y una barbilla firme, parecía no tener mas de 25 años, si tan solo pudiera...  
  
en ese momento, ella se percato de que el también la estaba mirando, y se ruborizó hasta tal extremo, que tuvo que voltear la cara...  
  
Vaya...si que es tarde..., christopher, me podrías decir donde queda la sala de emergencias? Oh si claro, disculpa te he retrasado. Queda por allá -dijo señalando un gran pasillo oscuro- veré si puedo pasar a verte Hermione Granger No se preocupe, gracias No considera mi compañía apropiada? No me malinterpretes - Hermione se encontró turbada -ahora no es tiempo adecuado Claro... bueno te veré después Hermione Granger Ciao.  
  
Hermione salió casi al trote de esa esquina, aunque podía sentir la mirada de él escudriñando en su interior.  
  
Llego a la sala, y no se sorprendió de que Ron, Harry y Samantha estuvieran ahí  
  
Samantha era una amiga de Ginny que había salido volando de su casa (no literalmente ^^) que era una animaga y se podía convertir en una águila, y parecía estar interesada en ron, tenia 23 años, y tenia unos ojos amarillos que le quedaban perfectos a la hora de convertirse en águila y daba una sensación de misterio a cada persona que la miraba a los ojos, tenia una figura estilizada, y la verdad ella podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, pero por alguna razón, ella se sentía bien sola, y no podía estar mas feliz ya que había conseguido al fin mantener una conversación civilizada con Ron sin que éste la ignorara olímpicamente susurrando una estúpida excusa inintendible, y ella siempre se quedaba media embobada por el frondoso cabello rojo que Aparecía en Sus Sueños como el objeto de su excitación  
  
Ron Weasley, en cambio, era una persona totalmente irritable, se molestaba x cualquier cosa y no dejaba de encararle a Samantha el porqué no gustaba de ella, y eso no le parecía malo, y nunca pensó que a la chica le hacia daño escuchar eso del protagonista de sus sueños eróticos.  
  
Él tenía el cabello rojo fuego, algo largo para el gusto de la madre de los Weasleys, pero el no parecía tener la mínima intensión de cortárselo, sus ojos eran de una color azul claro, que tenia unos pequeños destellos castaños, el muchacho que tenia una amistad con el niño que vivió, se habían conocido en el tren de Hogwarts, y también se habían familiarizado con Hermione Granger, que a propósito no causó gran sensación en Ron, ya que representaba todo lo que aborrecía: Los libros, y el conocimiento puro sobre algo que le iban a enseñar en ese colegio.  
  
Harry no parecía estar muy atento a lo que decían sus amigos, aunque tenia que ver con el estado de salud de Ginny, que se había estado desmayando demasiado seguido y el no quería pensar que tuviera algo más que 'falta de sueño' como había dicho ella, estaba celoso a rabiar por que el se había estado dando cuenta de que ya no quería 'únicamente' la amistad de Ginny, si no que sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla de todo aquel que no fuera él, y digámoslo cierto, aunque Ginny no había dicho nada, no le molestaba nada aquella actitud de su "amigo" le parecía muy tierno de su parte ponerse celoso por cada cosa, hasta que ella se tuvo que ir de viaje y todo cambió...  
  
°°°°°Flash Back °°°°°  
  
¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! Ya estoy aquí- una muy entusiasta Ginny entraba girando la perilla de la puerta de su apartamento que compartía con Hermione  
  
Ginny!!!- su hermano había estado tan preocupado por ella , ya que su jefe en hospital mágico ,la había llamado para que vaya a verlo, y que era una situación "urgente", y temía que la hubieran despedido  
  
Que tal gin - un Harry con unos ojos brillantes habló- que tal te fue en la reunión con tu jefe  
  
a que no adivinan!!!  
  
No, nos vengas con esa jovencita -dijo Ron mientras se paraba del asiento y agarraba a Ginny por los hombros y la sentaba en medio de todos  
  
Pues bueno..., se acuerdan que les comenté que una compañera de mi trabajo había ganado el privilegio de irse a una isla, a practicar en un hospital nuevo para medimagos en practicas?  
  
Ella no esperó a que los demás respondieran y dejando a todos con boquiabiertos, continuó el relato  
  
La chica quedó indispuesta, y yo iré en su lugar!!! ¿QUEEÉ?- un no muy emocionado Harry miraba en la dirección en la que estaba sentada Ginny mirando con aire ausente.  
  
°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°  
  
Cualquier persona cuerda hubiera pensado que estaba molesto y que no la dejaría ir a un lugar que no conocía y donde hubiera hombres que en cuanto la verían quisieran tener algo con Su chica, pero no. El Harry de ese instante no estaba pensando en prohibirle alejarse de él, sino que él estaba midiendo las posibilidades de irse con ella y cuidarla, aunque no tuviera nada que hacer, y aunque supiera que ella estaría demasiado ocupada para prestarle la debida atención (N/A: Si ella no puede yo sí!!!)  
  
Harry miró a Ron como para pedirle permiso, y Ron como respuesta, como supiera lo que quería decir, le dedicó una mirada no muy amigable, Harry descartó la idea de ir como acompañante oficial de viaje de Ginny, pero no como polizón...  
  
Mientras tanto... En el lado opuesto de Londres...  
  
Que mierda te pasa!  
  
Draco Malfoy, un sly en tiempos de Hogwarts, había reaccionado muy mal ante la mordida de una muy inquieta Pansy Parkinson, que en plena borrachera ella -que siempre había estado atraída hacia Draco- pensó que como ya lo había emborrachado ya tendría lo demás en bandeja de plata, pero no era así...  
  
te pregunté algo - dijo el mientras se rozaba el cuello con una cara asesina en sus ojos. Eh,...-nerviosa, y obviamente confundida, no le había dicho el que le gustaría acostarse con alguien?- ...Nada. Draco..yo Pansy, no hagas eso nunca más..., pensándolo mejor, no te molestes en hablarme  
  
Dejando a una Pansy extrañamente con los ojos nublados, salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, sabía que había exagerado, también no es que no la deseará a la chica, además él la había inducido con sus comentarios, pero eso de moderle con tales ganas retenerlo, eso era extremista, además, últimamente se estaba poniendo muy sensible, y no le gustaba esa actitud y así que prefería alejarse, después tendría tiempo de "arreglar las cosas".  
  
Hola!!!!:  
  
Ahí está!!! El 1er cap!!! , y me dejaron reviews!!! Gracias!!!, Soy primeriza en todo esto, y estoy escribiendo esto en sociedad con mi primita Carlota!!! (Aplausos!!!).  
  
Jenny/Jade : Si, es corto!!! Jejejeje, que bkn!!! Mi primer review!!! , Bueno, ya lo continué!!! Espero que quepa en tus expectativas!!! Muy bonitas fiestas para ti tb. !!!  
  
Mery DarkDigid Kei Dragon : Disculpame!!! Es mi culpa, me equivoqué. Es un D/H y bueno, ahora que ya aclaramos eso , espero que ahora si me digas algo!!! Felices fiestas! Y gracias!!! (  
  
Espero que les guste!!! Trataré de hacerlo mejor!!! Gracias!  
  
Reviews please!!!! 


	3. Antes y después

Hola!!!: Bueno, realmente me alegra la acogida que ha tenido el fic!!! Dios!! Gracias!!! No estaba muy segura de que les iba a gustar, un saludote a todos los que me han escrito un review!! Y porque no?, tb. a los que aun no lo han hecho y no han leído el fic!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Mery DarkDigid Kei Dragon: ya ves que no!!! Me encantó el hecho de que les guste el fic!!! No te preocupes, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo!!! Y gracias!  
  
Poly Morgana R : pollito en medio de lobos!!! XD Sii!! Creo que tienes razón!!! Gracias!!y si ya lo cambié!!! Gracias x el review!!! Me gustó!! Cariños tb. Para ti!! Felices fiestas!!!  
  
Y aquí...presentando señores y señoritas...el 2 cap.!!! Si les gusta avísenme!! Si no también avísenme!! Y si me quieren aclarar algo!! Solo mándenme review!!! gracias  
  
Impossibles...con amorrrrr!!! Luv ya guys!!!  
  
~~ Algo Contigo ~~  
  
Cap. 2. Antes y después  
  
Una nube cubrió rápidamente el primer atisbo de sol de una mañana de Londres, y todo volvió a ser nublado, los chicos se habían llevado a Samantha para que durmiera, pero Hermione no podía irse , pero los chicos no querían dejarla sola, así que Harry se quedó con Herm ( para alegría de Sam , que se iba a quedar con Ron!!! ()  
  
Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de despertarse por si mismo, el ruido de que alguien se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama del hospital la despertó, era Harry  
  
- uahhhhhh...(bostezo), que fue Harry?...por que te levantaste? Estaba pensando en Ginny - Harry miraba hacia el suelo con cara preocupada- ha estado un poco rara y alejada desde el viaje..., no lo has notado?  
  
En realidad Hermione si lo había notado, y había hecho algo más, había contado sus inquietudes a Ginny, que la había mirado con un rostro de culpabilidad que habia impresionado a su amiga , pero terminó por contarselo  
  
°°°°° Flash Back°°°°°  
  
Gin ...que pasa chica?...te veo extraña Ehm..., Herm...sorry , no te lo puedo contar  
  
En ese momento la Granger la miró, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada , esto hizo preocupar aun más  
  
oh vamos gin!!! Cuéntame, debe ser algo grave!! Has estado extraña desde que llegaste del viaje... dime... , te has metido en problemas? No! -reaccionando casi de inmediato- No Herm... nada de eso, sólo que Bueno no te puedo obligar a contarme, espero que no sea nada malo De malo no tiene nada... solo que... Ron Y Harry ...ellos no lo entenderían Pero yo si!!! Dime. Se trata de un chico, no es así?  
  
A la menor de las Weasley's le empezaron a brillar los ojos, eso hizo que su amiga siguiera por el mismo camino  
  
Lo has conocido en el viaje, no? Mm... si..., se llama Richard... y... me gusta mucho su compañía  
  
Hermione de pronto sintió una punzada de envidia..., solo era un poco pero se sobresaltó, por que ella siempre se había alegrado de todo por lo que había pasado su amiga, y también la había ayudado y apoyado en todos sus problemas.  
  
¿¡ Por qué sentía eso de pronto!?  
  
[*** bueno... la respuesta es obvio Hermione...por que no has tenido ni una pequeña aventura con alguien desde que comenzaste tu trabajo de aurora , deberías darte un tiempo***]  
  
Ella ya lo había pensado, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran , pero había descartado esa opción , ya que no tenia oportunidad de darse ni un tiempo de 5 min.  
  
Herm... - Ginny la miró con cara de extrañada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pensaba- que te ocurre...?..de pronto te has quedado callada...he dicho algo malo? Te ha molestado? Ginny! No!, solo que me he quedado pensando, que como sería -mintió- quiero que me cuentes todo... si Herm!!! Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes, ...no sabía como... no te preocupes, tenia ya un presentimiento solo te debo pedir absoluta discreción - su semblante cambió de alegre a serio- por favor ok ginny, no hay problema- aceptó sin cuidado, pero estuvo pensando un poco .¿ por que?  
  
Ginny estaba segura de qué su amiga no diría nada, pero por alguna razón ocultó parte de la información, no dejando así que la historia dejase de ser coherente.  
  
Le contó que él, Richard Prince, la había visto en su trabajo, ya que era un paciente, que tenía, y que bueno, había sentido un chispazo, y las típicas mariposas en estomago, y después el se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba mirando, y fijó la mirada en los ojos azules de la chica, y ésta, segura, mantuvo la mirada, hasta que cuando el se iba a acercar, la llama Zulema y le dice que tiene un caso grave de un hechizo extraño, y que tenia que auxiliarla, entonces, ella se fue, y el se quedó mirándola por un instante , confundido.  
  
Después de haber auxiliado a Zulema, esta le pidió disculpas por haberla distraído.  
  
°°°°° Flash Back°°°°°  
  
NO , no te preocupes - aunque en su fuero interno, trabajaba a full para no matar a su amiga En serio?...pero.., parecias en tan buena compañía Ni lo conosco al señor... Claro que si Gin -dijo la pelinegra- fue tu paciente hace 2 semanas, no es asi? Si, tienes razón, pero no por eso lo conosco Pero podrias, no?  
  
Esto irrito a Ginny, en primer lugar , ella no se habia ido hasta fiji a conseguir pareja, si tenía a su primer amor babeando por ella, y también le molestaba que su amiga insistiera tanto y no es que menospreciara a el niño que vivió, eso nunca, si no , que ese niño..., estaba a miles de kilometros de distancia, y ella no creia que el estuviera solo tanto tiempo. Además su amiga era una casamentera ideal, y profesional, a ella parecia funcionarle muy bien, (tenía un esposo muy guapo, y 2 hijos), sus hijos eran unos adonis, unos gemelos hombres, que precisamente , uno no podia cansarse de mirarlos y menos de mimarlos, se llamaban, Nick y louis, y ya tenían 5 años.  
  
solo te digo Ginny -percatándose del cambió de la cara de Gin- no puedes esconderte en el cuarto de hotel estos 2 meses...  
  
El cuarto de Ginny no era muy grande, pero si era acogedor, total podía hacer toda una vida allí, y tenia que verse segura con su cuarto, así que en cuanto llego empezó a sacar las cosas de su valija, y empezó a ordenar su cuarto 'luego podré acostarme'.  
  
Bien sabes que a Nicholas no le importa tu presencia Si , losé , pero no quiero ser una carga....además donde van a dormir los niños, están acostumbrados a dormir juntos y a tener un cuarto de juegos Nos ajustaremos...-dijo con su sonrisa amable ella No, querida, ya me gustó el cuarto, además no estoy encerrada!!! A que si , no haces más que revisar tu correo Y eso es malo? No...pero es malo si es rutina...tengo una idea Dime tu idea Hoy van a dar una fiesta en la casa de los Houster, te podremos ir a recoger en la camioneta, irás no? Bueno... no te prometo estar animada Unas cuantas copas y ya! Que insinúas!!! Jajajajaja ¬¬ Nada chica!!! Nos vemos!! A las 7! Ok a las 7, es formal?... Si... su hija se casa, y ha invitado a todooo el hospital Ok!...que linda... Byes Byes cariño  
  
°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°  
  
ah si que a él lo terminaste de 'conocer' en la fiesta así es y como fue? Bueno el resultó ser el sobrino predilecto de la señora Houster, y nos presentaron formalmente, antes de que yo botara al suelo el ponche Botaste el ponche? ehmmm...yeah baby.. ay ginny!!! Tu siempre quieres que te vean no? Jajaja , mira quien habla!!!  
  
°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°  
  
Herm?..., herm que pasa? Te has quedado callada Ehm...nada...y con respecto a Gin..., no , no lo había notado  
  
Harry no se creyó para nada lo que dijo su amiga, y pensó " algo le pasa a Gin", no podía preguntárselo de frente, por que Herm no le diría nada, pero tendría que buscar la manera de hacer que le dijera toda la información ...si...ya pensaría la manera...  
  
Granger se habia vuelto hacia harry que tenia cara de estar planeando algo pero todo se disipó cuando el volteó, y le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, y se volvió a echar , diciendo que queria estar listo y con energia para las visitas.  
  
Las visitas..., habian dicho los doctores, que aunque ginny todavia no despertara ellos podian ir y verla, si querian en grupo o si no uno por uno. Ginny todavia estaba mal..., no la habian visto desde la noche anterior..., como estaría?  
  
Stop!!! Bueno, les quería aclarar que ellos (Harry, Ron y Sam), no la habían visto desde la noche del accidente, pero Hermione, no había tenido oportunidad de verla desde un día anterior al accidente!!!  
  
Weno...that's all fawkes...cuídense!!!  
  
Espero que aunque sea me dejen un comentario!!! Jejeje, byessss kisses...  
  
Impossibles ^^ 


	4. Just Friends, ok?

Este es un cap. enteramente dedicado a un dios griego que se las trae..y a una aventura en particular, wow no me van a decir que no esta bueno?...el cuello es lo que más me atrae...!!! jajaja...bueno...read!!! y dejen reviews ...hablando...jajaja saludos a las personas que me escriben reviews!! Y que parecen estar atentas!!!  
  
Mery DarkDigid Kei Dragon : me gusta que te guste!!! Jajaja, bueno...yo sé..., ..ya vendrá..., necesitaremos aclarar algunas cosas..jejeje..ya lo leí...ff.net tiene algún problema con los envíos de reviews creo,..., por que el q te escribí no se mandó, bu!...no lo he intentado otra vez, ya veremos!!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Muak!!!  
  
Sin más preámbulos...el fic!  
  
~~ Algo contigo ~~  
  
cap 4 : just friends, ok?  
  
Draco Malfoy había estado ocupado viendose el labio inferior, ya que había sido mordido por Parkinson, se puso un compresa, ya que le dolía , la maldita se lo iria a pagar.  
  
De pronto recordó lo que había pensado. Ir a buscar al "Trío espléndido", aunque fuera muy poco digno de un Malfoy, el estaba conciente de que no era normal su reacción, pero quería ir a molestar, y a portarse como el cabrón que era.  
  
Además, no los había visto desde la salida del 7mo curso, y no había tenido oportunidad de ir y restregarles en la cara su gran éxito como traidor de Voldemort.  
  
A el nunca le gustó Voldy ,como le solían llamar en confianza, le parecia totalmente inadecuado estar a su servicio si el mismo podia ser el nuevo voldemort, ya que tenía el poder y conocimientos adecuados para hacerlo.  
  
De pronto pensó en Granger, se estaba preguntando que habría sido de ese cabello enmarañado, tenía ganas de hacerle un almacén de pociones alisadoras, claro, con trampa, pero primero tenía que encontrarla.  
  
Pansy Parkinson , una sly compañera de Draco estaba subiendo unas escaleras muy empinadas, que daban al desván de la casa del Malfoy, le vinieron unos mareos y una sensación de no tener que entrar ahí.  
  
Se despidió de sus presentimientos, y subió con más ahínco. Lo había decidido esa mañana, iria a pedirle perdón por la mordida, es que no pudo controlarse, ya que estaba segura de que mientras estaban en la cama el estaba pensando en otra cosa, y eso la irritaba, y también tendría que averiguar en que estaba pensando el rubio.  
  
Llegó a la puerta, y divagó entre tocar o en invadir su privacidad, y como toda una sly se decidió por la segunda opción. Además si el muchacho estaba desnudo, no era nada que ella ya no haya visto.  
  
Avistó a un Draco muy cansado y sentado en un asiento de cuero, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa de café, y con una cerveza en la mano. Vió que tenía una compresa en el labio donde ella lo había mordido, y que estaba leyendo un libro negro que tenía un pentagrama en la tapa.  
  
Entro finalmente con un " Hola cariñito!"  
  
Y al no obtener respuesta se dio cuenta de que quizás el chico no tenía intensiones de dejar el libro aparte por ella, eso hirió su ego un poco, el solo hecho de que un libro mal tratado sea más importante que ella, ELLA! , la chica la cual los hombres siempre iban detrás de ella cuando no tenían compañía,  
  
Después de un rato, Draco volteó hacia ella, levantando las cejas a manera inquisitorial, y después al ver la cara pensativa de la chica y medio molesta, decidió dejarla estar, e ignorarla completamente. Entre el libro de su madre y Pansy , prefería el libro.  
  
Siguió leyendo hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, no parecía haber tenido una buena noche, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de ella con Draco.  
  
Parkinson, una chica de mediana estatura, cabello negro largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules con partes verdes, era hija de una familia de magos, ligada por trabajo a la familia de Draco, era una persona ambiciosa, que desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts había sentido una atracción tremenda por el Malfoy.  
  
Aunque Draco lo negara, la había querido en algún momento, pero ahora solo quería usarla para sus más ruines deseos en la cama, pero muchas veces el había sentido que ella para el no era suficiente, había tenido muchas aventuras los últimos años pero no habían sido provechosas, la mayoría eran adolescentes locas por tener un poco de experiencia.  
  
Draco trabajaba en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones, ya que snape había conseguido el puesto de profesor de DCAO, ya que no había nadie más dispuesto a enseñar esa materia. y Draco era el más adecuado a enseñar pociones.  
  
Desde sus primero años como profesor, las alumnas se habían quedado prendadas de él, ya que lo veían como el ejemplo de un verdadero hombre, no como sus compañeros de casa.  
  
En sus tiempos de estudiantes se hubiera repudiado a sí mismo por haber pensado siquiera en tener algo con una griffindor, pero no podía permitirse, no hacer suya a una cuantas chicas, que para tener 15 o 16 años estaban realmente buenas. Aunque estuviera prohibido que los docentes se envolvieran con los alumnos/as sexual o sentimentalmente.  
  
Sobre todo una que lo había sorprendido. Se llamaba Harmony ( N/A: si como la de Angel , la amiga de Cordelia!!!), No se había interesado en su apellido, solo sabía que era descendiente de una gran familia de magos que se había quedado situada al norte de Escocia gracias a Voldemort.  
  
Era una chica alta, con el cabello ligeramente largo , su rostro era misterioso, tenía ojos verdes con destellos dorados, su cabello era rubio oscuro, tenía una nariz clásica y sus dedos eran ágiles en tocando el piano y midiendo la cantidad exacta de ingredientes para las pociones.  
  
Al chico le había impresionado su manera de caminar. Parecía estar muy segura de lo que hacía y también muy tranquila con todo, tan serena, cada vez que caminaba y se sacaba la capa del colegio, todas las cabezas masculinas giraban, tenía una bonita figura.  
  
Largas piernas, cintura de avispa, caderas perfectas, cuello largo, y sus pechos eran perfectos, no demasiado grandes ni tampoco demasiado pequeños. Draco no podía evitar verla de arriba abajo cada vez que entraba en la clase, y siempre se daba con la misma sorpresa.  
  
Ella también lo miraba igual. Sus miradas se envolvían diciéndose lo mucho que se deseaban, los labios pequeños pero bien proporcionados de ella, le invitaban a Draco acercarse y hacerla suya ahí en ese instante. Pero no podían, aunque el sabía que ya había tenido aventuras con otras alumnas, sabía que esta vez, con ella, sería diferente.  
  
Pero más de una vez, se olvidaron de las prohibiciones.  
  
°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°  
  
2 meses atrás ella había llegado tarde a su clase, ya que no encontraba su túnica, y se tuvo que disculpar ante él.  
  
El pensó en un segundo, " esta es mi oportunidad". La terminó para esa noche a las 11 en su despacho. Los muchachos le dirigieron a Draco unas cuantas miradas asesinas, y las chicas cuchicheaban diciendo que ellas quisieran estar en el lugar de Harmony.  
  
Y no se le ocurra llegar tarde al castigo- dijo él con las cejas levantadas amenazadoramente  
  
No profesor- dijo ella serena ya que sabía que pelear no valía la pena. A su vez ella pensaba en que debía ponerse - no llegaré tarde.  
  
El profesor de pociones hizo un ademán como para decirle que se siente , y continuó con la clase como estaba.  
  
Esa noche, ella estaba nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida se había puesto nerviosa!!!, y solo por el , un ex alumno de Hogwarts, un sly!!!, Por su profesor.  
  
Estaba decidiéndose entre un sencillo vestido negro escotado ligeramente y con el dobladillo más alto de lo que normalmente se usaría, o una falda negra y una blusa blanca abierta mostrando un pequeño top gris que tapaba solamente lo esencial.  
  
Se decidió por el segundo conjunto. Se maquilló ligeramente los labios de carmín, se echó un poco de color en las mejillas, y se rizó las pestañas. Se vio por ultima vez en el espejo, deseándose instintivamente buena suerte.  
  
Satisfecha de la imagen en el espejo, miró el reloj en la pared y eran las 10:45, le faltaban 15 minutos!!!, No podía llegar tarde!.  
  
Salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, y bajó a la sala común, como no vió nada más que la chimenea crepitar, bajó confiada y salió de Griffindor. La señora Gorda le preguntó que hacía a esas horas fuera de su cuarto.  
  
La Griffindor no respondió y simplemente siguió su camino., llegando a las mazmorras , bajó y al estar frente a la puerta del despacho, se arregló el cabello, la falda, se abrió un poco los botones de la blusa dejando entrever el top. Y tocó con los nudillos la dura puerta de madera.  
  
Desde adentro se oyó la voz de Draco.Diciendo que pase.  
  
Al entrar ella se había llevado una sorpresa, recordando como la miraba el a ella, Harmony esperaba encontrar velas, y el lugar un poco más cálido, pero no, nada de eso.  
  
El despacho estaba frío, ella no vió que Draco también se había esmerado en su vestimenta. Pero de pronto ella se sintió fuera de lugar, pensando que había confundido las señales, y se cubrió el pecho con una mano, al mismo tiempo que el le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Hace tiempo que se le había prohibido a Snape dar castigos tales como limpiar las mazmorras sin magia ya que esto significaba un abuso para los alumnos. Draco estaba conciente, además como ella había venido tan sexy le había dado la tarea de ordenar los frascos con ingredientes por el alfabeto. Cosa que no era tan poco ya que todo estaba tan desordenado que Harmony no sabía por donde empezar.  
  
La escama de Dragón albino estaba junto a la cola de ratón, y la sangre de trol estaba con los colmillos de anguila.  
  
Ella se preparó para el trabajo, lamentandose por haber sido tan tonta al pensar que el esatria interesado en ella. Los estantes estaban altos para que draco los pudiera alcanzar con facilidad, pero la chica no era tan alta y cuando Draco vió de reojo que ella se empinaba para alcanzar un frasco, observó que su pie derecho se había chocado con el otro haciendo que ella casi resbalara; Casi, ya que el había llegado a tiempo para cogerla de la cintura y la había alzado en brazos para que llegara y cogiera el frasco.  
  
Ella lo había visto a los ojos...esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado tantas veces, el la bajó haciendo que ella estuviera a su altura, y no la soltó.  
  
El sly había pensado en tantas cosas en ese momento, pero todo se esfumó cuando ella le miró a los ojos con seguridad y a la vez con ternura. Se disiparon sus ganas de ser profesor y se olvidó de que estaba prohibido el contacto entre alumnos y docentes. Y viendo que ella se empinaba para acercarse a sus labios, él la ayudó un poco y la besó.  
  
La besó con ansias, con hambre, y ella le respondió de la misma manera, ya que no había nada que impidiera ese momento, se olvidaron del mundo, de que estaban en las mazmorras, de que ella aún tenía el frasco en la mano , de que no había fuerza superior al deseo de que sus cuerpos se unan en uno solo.  
  
Ella soltó el frasco. Haciendo que haya una pequeña explosión ya que había baba de babosa en el suelo.  
  
Draco ignorando el frasco la atrajo hacia si con un solo movimiento y ella sintió la erección del chico rozando su pierna, y ella misma se excitó pensando en que se sentía muy bien.  
  
Ella pasó de sus labios a su cuello paulatinamente, y lo besó, lamiéndolo, explorando todo su cuello, posando una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Draco, sacando del chico un gemido .  
  
Ella sabía el efecto de sus actos, de sus manos, de sus movimientos, había aprendido mucho viéndolo, y de sus sueños también. No había otra oportunidad, solo esta, aunque ella ya estaba pensando en volver a llegar tarde, si este era su castigo, obedecería sumisa.  
  
El le sacó la blusa, y se disgustó al ver que había otra prenda que le impedía el contacto con los pechos de la chica.  
  
Ella se estremeció al contacto de los labios de el en sus pechos desnudos después de haberse desecho del top. Se sintió extasiada y feliz, y ella procedió a quitarle lentamente la capa, y también la camisa negra del chico, dejando entrever los bien trabajados pectorales, y el abdomen, la chica soltó un expresión al ver un cuerpo tan trabajado y tan perfecto, empezó a lamer todo el torso del chico, dejando pequeñas marcas, mientras el intentaba quitar la falda de la chica, mirando las bragas negras de la chica ,le encantaron sus piernas, su bajo abdomen, todo su cuerpo, tenía delante a una chica que no se molestaba en taparse tímidamente el cuerpo como las otras chicas, ella estaba segura de su cuerpo y de lo que provocaba.  
  
Ella decidió que era su turno, y trabajó un poco para quitarle el pantalón, frustrada suspiro y trabajo aun más para sacarlo, él adivinando el origen de su frustración le había ayudado a bajar el pantalón, debajo había unos boxers negros, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, ya que no se necesitaba imaginación para saber que estaba detrás del boxer ( ^^).  
  
El pensaba que ya le tocaba, pero ella no se detenía, y le miró, y ella le besó con ganas, mientras le bajaba los boxers y le acariciaba el culo del chico, y el la alzaba en brazos para llevarla al sillón de cuero que había cerca.  
  
Le bajó las bragas, y se apoyó contra ella, haciendo que esta sintiera el miembro de el en la vagina de esta.  
  
La echó en el sillón, y la besó con voracidad, le besó todo el pecho, la cintura, le acarició las piernas, abriéndolas, susurrándole que todo estaba bien, y la penetró.  
  
Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Draco, rodeó sus pies entre los de él..., y el cada vez empezaba a subir la velocidad, y ella gemía, y el la callaba con besos, con caricias.  
  
Cuando terminó, el se echó sobre ella, todavía besándola, pero exhausto. Lo que el había sentido, era lo que necesitaba.  
  
Ella no tenía noción del tiempo, y se quedó dormida. Draco sabía muy bien que el no la quería, y que había cometido un error , ya que ella era solo una niña, e iba a querer algo más que una noche de sexo.  
  
El no podía darle nada más, se levantó, y la despertó, diciéndole que tenía que irse, que faltaría poco para que el colegio despertara por completo, y que no podía arriesgarse a que la vena salir de ahí.  
  
Ella lo miró desconcertada. Había sido tan bello la noche anterior, y ahora se comportaba frío e insensible. No había otra cosa, había vuelto a ser un profesor y no su acompañante de anoche.  
  
Ella lo empezó a buscar, no lo dejaba en paz, ya no podía tener otras aventuras ya que Harmony le hacia un escándalo que ponía en riesgo su docencia en ese colegio. La chica segura que el había conocido antes, ya no estaba y se estaba volviendo loca. El se dio cuenta de que el nunca la debió tocar, pero el deseo es más fuerte que la responsabilidad.  
  
Harto de la situación, renunció al puesto. Y no volvió más a verla. De eso hacia unos cuantos meses.  
  
°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°  
  
Pansy volvió a poner sus ojos en el, lo vió pensando, había olvidado completamente el libro, y cuando ella pensó en echarle un vistazo, el le agarró la muñeca y le dirigió una mirada gélida, y volteó hacia ella para darle una pequeña conferencia. Era Obvio que Pansy Parkinson quería de Draco algo más que sexo sin compromiso, el le explicó que el no quería nada más que eso.  
  
No quería tener responsabilidades con una novia, menos en ese momento que estaba planeando como encontrar a Granger, Potter y a Weasley.  
  
Ella no lo entendió como el pensaba que entendería, cuando se puso a llorar desconsoladamente el le poso una mano en el hombro. Dándole entender que podían ser solo amigos.  
  
Ella le miró a los ojos, como pidiendo el final de un pacto, ella la beso quedamente en los labios, y ella sonrió serenamente, ella le abrazó, y el sabia que no había más que hacer que darle un abrazo también.  
  
Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que ella se durmió en su hombro, mientras el frío de Londres se intensificaba poco a poco...  
  
Lo sientoooo!!!! Se que querian que hubiera algo del D/Hr , pero no he podido!!!, tenía que poner esto primero , para dar a entender que Draco puede ser muy buen amigo cuando quiere y cuandop deja de lado su pose de cabron!!!, lo sientoooo!!!!  
  
Tambien quería poner a harmony por que ella es ligeramente importante en la trama! Cuidense muchooo!!!  
  
Ehh!! Mi cumple se acerca!!! Jajajaja, bueno gracias!!! Dejen reviews!!  
  
Muakkkk!!!  
  
impossibles 


	5. Cap 4

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que ella se durmió en su hombro, mientras el frío de Londres se intensificaba poco a poco...  
  
Mirándose al espejo, Hermione Granger veía algo que no le gustaba sobre su imagen personal. Era cierto q había logrado casi todo lo que se propuso en su adolescencia, pero por alguna razón, nunk le fue suficiente saber ke todas las personas le envidiaban por algo más ke su belleza no tradicional.  
  
Se quedó pensando seriamente en hacerse amiga de todo el mundo..., aunke su cabeza, lo más lógico q hacia era decirle q es posible ke no le caiga bien a todo el mundo.  
  
Era tan responsable en sus años escolares, que nunca se olvidó de una asignación, nunca se olvidó de su lectura a tiempo de un libro para la clase siguiente, tenia todo tan meticulosamente preparado, que la hacia verse casi ridícula.  
  
Las cosas que no le parecían buena idea, eran precisamente las cosas que Harry y Ron Hicieron en todos los cursos del colegio Hogwarts: Meterse en aprietos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nadie nunca tuvo q decirle nada sobre un tal engreído que hablaba pestes de los 3 amigos...ella sola se dio cuenta, y aunque algunas veces se quiso vengar por la actitud tan antisocial del chico, la mayoría de veces se contuvo.  
  
Siempre tuvo q andarse con cuidado por los pasillos, por que en cuanto Malfoy se enteró de que ella tuvo intenciones de machacarle la cara contra la mesa de Slythering, él quiso hacerle la vida más "interesante" un significado personal de la palabra "insoportable".  
  
Draco no deslumbraba por su inteligencia, lo admiraban por ello, pero más lo envidiaban por su belleza, los hombres lo admiraban por hacer q todas las chicas cayeran como moscas repelidas ante el. Y las chicas envidiaban a las "afortunadas" que lograban tener una aventura - aun de una sola noche- con él.  
  
Es imposible no decir que a esta niña estudiosa se le pasó por la mente alguna vez pasar los dedos por esos rubios cabellos, o tener esos brazos alrededor de ella,. . .o quizás ...sentir los labios...esos labios que parecían tan fríos pero que aveces daban señales de todo lo contrario.  
  
A el siempre le hizo gracia el nido de pájaros que a ella le sentaba como cabeza, cada mañana parecía haberse peleado con él cepillo, y algunas otras parecían haber ganado.  
  
Malfoy nunca se preocupó por los ojos de una persona, le interesaba más lo físico, y lo que esto representaba a los ojos de otras personas. Esto nunca le trajo problemas, más que con sus conquistas, que querían "establecerse" en una relación "duradera". Para el mismo esas palabras no tenían un significado claro, y en esas épocas el no estaba seguro de que querer saberlo nunca.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba...  
  
Malditos elfos... yo quiero un Créme Brulé sin mucho azúcar!!! Que Créme Brulé ni que nada...a levantarse!!!  
  
El abrió los ojos despacio y al abrirlos los volvió a cerrar, Parkinson estaba a su lado, y el no recordaba nada de nada..  
  
Que estabas soñando?- preguntó ella con cara inquisidora No me acuerdo - mintió él... bueno... será mejor que te levantes, quiero desayunar temprano que conchuda resultaste ser Parkison Pansy para ti Draco, y quiero los huevos con tocino...  
  
Yendo hacia la cocina...se paró en seco al ver un marco en la pared , eran ellos..., las personas... la Orden del Fénix que habían asesinado a Voldemort...la mitad de ellos estaba muerta...la otra mitad...separada...  
  
Y allí estaba ella...con Potty y Weasel,  
  
*** Por qué habré soñado con ella....?.****  
  
se preguntaba mientras sacaba de la nevera lo necesario para el desayuno...  
  
***¿ Por que habrán muerto? ***...  
  
Hermione estaba tan ensimismada observando el cuadro que tenía en las manos, La orden del Fénix, la desaparecida Orden del Fénix, que se formó para proteger al mundo de Voldemort y que se había disuelto ya que la mayoría de sus componentes vivos no querían recordar ese tipo de cosas...destajos de una época tenebrosa de la Londres mágica y también de la muggle....por esas mismas razones ella había guardado el cuadro...  
  
Por qué lo había sacado en ese momento?-...no lo sabía... solo quería ver a personas ya fallecidas...quería ver a personas que habían dado sus vidas por otros...muriendo así terriblemente .  
  
Ella recordó que ella fue elegida entre tantos por su sentido de investigación...su sentido de que si no le daban una explicación detallada de algo, ella lo iba a averiguar por si misma, eso según Dumbledore era de mucha ayuda...  
  
Dumbledore...  
  
Lo siento...ha sido corto...y no tiene material interesante para la pareja...pero tendrán q esperar...con respecto a la loca que mando unos reviews...deben saber q no la conosco!!! (sorry carla..pero es para seguridad personal!!!)...jajaja, espero que les vaya bien! Y gracias x darse tiempo para leer este fic! Jajaja muaaaak  
  
Impossibles  
  
Reviews!! 


	6. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Draco Malfoy se dirigía ahora al aeropuerto para ir a Londres, compró el boleto de avión y se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas, partía en un par de días...  
  
~~~ 2 Días después~~~  
  
Hermione Granger estaba segura de no olvidarse de nada, quería ver a Ginny pero también iba al hospital por otra razón, y por eso decidió probarse un montón de atuendos que yacían desparramados en la cama, se había decidido por un vestido simple, uno blanco, que tenia aberturas pequeñas por la cintura, y tenia el largo perfecto y una pequeña raja que hacía ver un poco de las piernas de Herm y dejar lo demás a la imaginación del publico masculino.  
  
Se había arreglado muy simple, tenia un maquillaje natural pero que hacían resaltar sus ojos castaños, y hacían ver que tenían un bonito resplandor cada vez q sonreía. Se subió a su vehículo y deseó haber llegado ya.  
  
Entró al hospital al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban sus miradas hacia aquella mujer tan bonita que ahora subía por el ascensor.  
  
Cuando Harry la vio, solo pudo balbucear cosas inintendibles, pero al final, al ver la incertidumbre de la chica habló.  
  
---- Hermione... te ves... muy bien!!! - dijo el ocultando el ligero rubor que ahora coloraban sus mejillas  
  
--- Gracias Harry, es que tengo una cita!!! ^-~  
  
---¿ viniste además a ver a Ginny?  
  
--- si...quería saber como andaba...ningún cambio?  
  
--- no ninguno...solo que ayer..., ayer reaccionó cuando le toqué la mano, pero los doctores dijeron que fue un sobresalto, que debe recién estar entrando a la etapa en la que puede sentir a las personas a su alrededor...y quien sabe...quizás nos puede escucharnos...seria bueno que se despertara... ya va mucho tiempo así...  
  
--- Diablos... la extraño tanto..., necesito su compañía, pero tendremos que esperar..., le voy a echar una miradita y voy a buscar a mi cita. , cuídate Harry...  
  
--- igualmente Herm...eh! y que te vaya bien en la cita!!!  
  
--- Graciasssss!!!  
  
---Yo no quiero estar aquí!!!  
  
---- Pues lo siento mucho señor Malfoy! , pero usted tiene q hacerse un chequeo!!  
  
--- no puedo! Y menos en este hospital!!!  
  
Mientras Hermione Granger corría hacia un teléfono publico para llamar a Samantha y a Ron...Virginia había despertado...  
  
Mientras corría escuchó algo...  
  
*** ¡¡ Pues lo siento señor Malfoy pero usted tiene q hacerse un chequeo!!***  
  
Se paró a pensar...  
  
--- ¿ Malfoy?...No no...debe ser algo así como un juego de la mente...si...eso debe ser...debo estar tan emocionada por Christopher...  
  
Siguió caminando mientras las voces se intensificaban y hubo un momento en el que ella no quiso voltear a la esquina...pero al voltear...no vio nada...así q siguió caminando, pero paso Cristopher..., y ella estaba transpirada, definitivamente no quería que el la viera así..., pensó rápido , y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, pero adentro ya había una persona...  
  
--- Enfermera ya me puedo ir?...tengo muchas cosas q hacer... y...  
  
--- shhhhh!!! Enfermera?? No soy ninguna enfermera..., estoy escondiéndome de...  
  
Para esto Draco se levantó de la cama y se acercó por la espalda de la chica... ese cabello enmarañado era imposible de no reconocer...no podía ser...era ella...  
  
Herm al sentir una respiración en su cuello, volteó repentinamente haciendo que Draco se enganchara con su pie, y esta instintivamente se cogió de el, mientras ambos iban a parar a la cama de hospital.  
  
Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta notar al rubio platino que tenia abajo suyo, se levantó rápidamente y deseó que la persona que había visto en realidad no fuera el.  
  
El se habia quedado desconcertado al quedar tan cerca de ella, con sus ojos puestos fijamente en el, como queriendo hacer conjeturas, no logro darse cuenta de ...ejem... la posicion en la cual estaban hasta que ella se levanto y sintió que una suave presión en su abdomen se desvanecía.  
  
--- ¿Malfoy?...q haces tú aquí?  
  
--- Granger... q haces TÚ aquí?  
  
Harry corria como si el diablo se hubiera llevado su alma, corria, Ginny había despertado...por fin...y entró en la habitación...se sentó a su lado...respiro tranquilizandose, ya que tenerla a su lado...lo hacia ponerse nervioso...  
  
--- Gin? ...soy yo...Harry...  
  
--- Richard?...donde esta Richard...?...  
  
--- ¿!¿QUIEN CARAJO ES Richard?¡?  
  
Bueno...ahí al fin esta...la primera parte de un GRAN romance!! Jajaja o un Gran odio..lo que sea..., jajaja, ya sé que muchos me han estado pidiendo que escriba algo que involucre a Hermione y a Draco...y bueno...gracias por la espera...por que aquí esta..., en bandeja de plata!! Jajaja...( me siento happy!!!, un saludo a mariapotter2002, ya que ella fue la que me mandó un review al 5to cap...espero que haya sido de tu agrado!!!  
  
Bueno...yo me largo!! Jaja...cuidense mucho.. Y pos...lean bastante...y si les gusta mi fic.., manden reviews..., si me dejan comentarios...o si quieren algun cambio esa es la unica manera por la cual los/as voy a escuchar!!! Jajaja...  
  
Besos a todos...:*, y tb abrazos... ^^  
  
Muakkk...un besito a carlota que tb escribe..,!!! jaja (tqm primita!!! :*)  
  
Byesssss.....  
  
Impossibles.... 


End file.
